


看不见的星球（Invisible Planets）

by Cheryllium



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Thirteenth doctor adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: Inspired by Italo Calvino`s Invisible Cities. I love Calvino and his works. And also it`s the Thirteenth Doctor adventure time





	看不见的星球（Invisible Planets）

“我现在正在说的这个世界里所有的一切都看得到，同时又看不到；所有的一切都会冒出来，又都会藏起来，[1]”帝国的旅行者谦恭地站在赤褐色宝座的十米开外，开始她的讲述。

一位身穿金袍，耳坠金环的光头侍卫轻轻地把一个带有坐垫的靠椅放在了她身后。靠椅附着的小桌上放着一盏盛满黄褐色液体的透明杯子，液体还散发着温热。她向后倒在椅子上，仔细地端详着杯中的液体。她把它捧在手里，鼻子凑上去闻了闻。“像是茶。不是酒就好——我总觉得它的味道像口香糖。薄荷味的那种。”

“确实是茶。没有加奶加糖的茶。”大帝说道，也从旁边的悬空透明桌上取下相同的杯子，抿了一口，杯口留下了淡淡的红色印记。她放下杯子，继续用食指扰弄着自己浓密的黑色卷发，好奇地看着眼前的金发姑娘，“然后呢？”

“这个世界里，狂暴的雨瀑砸在看不见的青草地上，激起泥土的清香；小狗冲着没有人的房间狂吠；有五彩翅翼的巨龙穿过青砖紫瓦的城市，消失在闹市的风铃声中…”

 

**_仙那庐(Xanabus)_ ** _是一个手中的东西不知道什么时候就会消失的星球，主要原因还是，这是会隐身的巨龙 **仙那布斯(Xanabus)** 的栖居地——说是隐身，其实也就是透明而已。作为星球上最开始的殖民生物，这种基因似乎流进了他们带来的所有东西里。其实这种基因也是在他们原居星球的物资枯竭，地面裸露的几千年里，他们通过基因修饰得到的。仙那布斯有一个致命的缺点，就是在找寻配偶时，身体会变成五彩色，就像教堂的琉璃窗。为了保护自己，他们不得不掩盖自己。_

_仙那布斯住下了，原来藏在仙那布斯羽毛里的小型人形动物也住下了。让我惊奇的是，仙那布斯并没有因为他们的逐渐强大而感到威胁。 **人** ——我们暂且这么叫他们——似乎比仙那布斯更适合这个星球。仙那布斯在死去，人们却在树枝之间找寻自己的居处，在邻近的恒星给予的辐射下肆无忌惮地生长。他们奔跑，捕猎，驯养雪犬；建立房屋，村落，城市，街道……终于有了现在的仙那庐。而那曾经辉煌的星球缔造者保持他们一贯的沉默，隐居人烟稀少的地方。有人说，现在只有一只仙那布斯了，他常常隐身藏在星球北边的一个山洞里；他有时会出来，穿过青石板、水道和莲花池，有时会淘气地抢走邻居小姑娘的冰棍，有时却也用柔软的羽毛接住从房檐掉下淘气小男孩——他已经老了，十分老了，大概活了几千年，因为种族的沉默，他也十分孤独。每当他显形飞过天际，把自己五彩的羽毛和祖母绿的眼睛镶嵌在平原和蓝天之间时，那才是最美的景象……_

“作为原来辉煌王国的缔造者一族，他不感到惋惜吗？”大帝褐色透亮的眸子里透出疑惑之情。

“惋惜但不可挽回。”金发女孩答道。

大帝点了点头，“你是在告诉我，许多年后，当我的王国沦为一片土堆——或者落至别人之手时，我也能像仙那布斯一样，把对过去的回忆装进淡淡的忧伤做成的袍子里。”

金发女孩没有回答。她攥起已经半凉的杯子，抬手将里面的液体一饮而尽。

 

 *

“我总觉得我现在是活在一千零一夜中。”大帝笑着说道，扭头看了看大殿圆形窗外蓝黑色的夜空，法利亚已经是圆盘了，这意味着金发女孩已经给她讲了15天的故事了。

“不不，陛下，有时我下午来，有时我早上来，虽然更多时候是晚上来；有时您用茶招待我，有时用香草，有时用这个星球上稀有的咖啡——在我熟悉的那个星球，它们可是比较便宜的呢。您也没有因为我讲的故事不好而下令要砍我的头——我想，您更像是忽必烈汗，我更像是马可·波罗。我四处航行只为给您献上世界各地的故事，那些宏伟的或是卑微的城市，那些笑声与苦难，欢乐与悲哀；那些窗明几净的宫殿里滋生的罪恶使凯撒颓倒，那些肮脏腐臭的小巷里泛起的温情让母亲流泪。”

“那您……愿意给我讲一千零一天吗？”大帝深情地望着眼前的金发女孩。

女孩的嘴唇颤抖了一下，随即恢复了原先轻松的神情。

“陛下，如果您愿意，当然可以。”

 

_我曾经去过一个充满断崖沟壑的星球—— **奥塔维亚(Octavia)** [2]_ _，那儿原住民的生活十分轻盈又十分沉重地吊在断崖上铺着的网面上。那比蛛丝和碳纳米管更强韧的材料支撑了他们一代又一代。他们住在云雾之上，云雾下才能看到深邃的山谷，崖边点缀着白色的铁兰。那吊床、晾衣架、城与城之间联系的索道，盆栽的下垂植物，无一不悬在这张大网下面。这是一个与重力顽强抗争的种族，所有的三岁孩子都精通高架秋千，这甚至是一项举国推崇的运动。木屋缝隙中藤蔓的种子却逆着这个星球的惯例，努力向上爬，包裹住了整个房间；每当山谷中的风吹过，千千万万高高矮矮木屋上绿色的叶子都会沙沙作响，唱着这生命之网的颂歌。_

_我和同伴一起看过那国首都举行的高架秋千表演赛，参赛选手在雾层上面翻滚，他们鲜艳的衣裙在各个秋千之间跳跃，在雾面的背景上点缀出不同颜色的花朵，就像夜空中璀璨的烟花。他们仿佛从不害怕下坠——只有习惯于重力的人们才能正视坠落的存在。他们踩在秋千上，和我们踩在厚实的土地上是一样的平静。_

_*_

这天，女孩清早便来到了皇宫。她远远地便看见大殿的门紧闭着，门口站着两个侍卫。她四处张望，东方的清风和朝阳把茉莉花的香气送到了她的嘴边。她顺着香味寻去，大帝正坐在花园的桌椅边吃早餐，阳光和晨雾把她白色的衣裙和黑发间别着的白色茉莉花染上了朦胧的金色。

大帝远远地看见了女孩，招呼她过来，吩咐侍女也给她安排茶点。

“我昨晚梦见了一个地方，那个地方如此真实，以至于我确信它存在这个宇宙里。你可去过这个地方？”

“陛下不妨讲讲看。”

“那是一片开阔的高地，住着牧人和仙女，羊儿点缀在绿色的草甸上，淳朴而快乐的人儿吹奏歌谣歌颂牧神……”

“听起来你说的是阿卡迪亚，”金发女孩回答，“我去过阿卡迪亚……几千年以后的阿卡迪亚。那里，人们不会歌颂牧神……”

 

**_阿卡迪亚（Arcadia）_ ** _，智人的第31_ _颗殖民星；由于位置偏僻，曾与大本营失联200_ _多年。阿卡迪亚并没有它曾经有的所谓室外桃源景象——也可以说，它曾经有过——人类建起的高楼直冲云霄，生命忙碌而充实，那是与小熊星系_ _美的繁荣景象。然而失联的两百多年里，由于人类本性中的怀疑、猜忌与仇恨，治安混乱，政局动荡。失联带来了安全感的丧失，暴乱在大街上、屋顶上、广场上发生；冲突的一方戴上了羊角面具，试图用千百年前的人类恐惧去征服他们的对手。鲜血洒遍了它的每一寸裸露的土地，死神——确实曾降临阿卡迪亚。_

_我和同伴也曾踏上那个星球。呃，更确切地说，是撞上去的。几分钟之后，我们就被五花大绑，送进了地牢。逃出来并且并且解决这个星球上的事情花了一点时间——还有一只手臂和一个起子……无论如何，他们现在已经重新联系上大本营，生活也走上了正轨。当硝烟不再，这个星球的晚霞还是很美的，但那江边云彩的红粉紫金却总让我想起那些无辜死去生命的鲜血……_

金发女孩注意到大帝已经久久没有舀起面前白色瓷碗中的银耳羹了。大帝半靠在扶手椅里，微微皱着眉头，长长的黑发快垂到了地上。女孩感觉到了一些难以言说的气氛飘在空中，飘在那些自己刚讲出的，还没有消散的话语里。她垂下眼睑，望着盘中的芝麻饼干，拣起一块塞进嘴里。

 *

女孩和大帝并肩在花园里散步。大帝和女孩都有着姣好的面容，年轻而热切的眼睛，事实上她们的年龄差不多。大帝有时指着身边灌木丛里散发香气的花朵给她看，把她推到花园深处那一泓绿宝石一般的潭水上的秋千上；又招来池塘里的大白鹅，她们一起嘲笑它歪歪扭扭走路的样子，直到橙色的夕阳笼罩了大地。

“真美。”大帝说道。

“是的。”女孩喃喃道。

大帝扭过头，静静地看着她。她正凝视着这橙色的，蜜糖流过一般的天空。

“还有一个星球你没有讲过。”

女孩低下了头。

“Gallifrey.”大帝说道。

女孩沉默了一会儿，然后才开口。“那是……看不见的星球。”

“我看不见那所有的星球。我只是我的星球上的大帝，我看不到那宇宙其他地方的星球，那些旋转的黑洞，雾团一样的星云，宇宙尽头的餐馆，时间的裂缝……只有你，”她激动地抓起女孩的手，把它放在自己的额头上，“是我的眼睛。我的思想跟随你的思想去到那一个个看不见的星球，我把自己的灵魂放在那撑着月亮的高塔的顶上，悬在奥塔维亚的深渊上，让它飞过阿卡迪亚被血染红的天空，飞过大陵五的太阳湖……所以，我恳求你讲讲那颗看不见的星球……”

女孩轻轻地抽走她的手，叹气一样地开了口。“我不讲Gallifrey是……是害怕失去她。记忆中的形象一旦被词语固定住，就给抹掉了。或者，当我游历其他星球的时候，已经一点点失去她了……”[3]

_我讲了属于我的那颗看不见的星球，那颗蜜糖色夜空，银色树叶的星球。我想，陛下心中也应该有颗看不见的星球。我不知道那是哪颗星球，是这颗没有名字却繁花盛开的、属于陛下的星球，还是一颗只存在于记忆中的星球？对于时间领主来说，时间和空间都唾手可得，我不知道自己是究竟是仍然留在 **Gallifrey**_ _上，在时间旋涡边徘徊，还是在宇宙中流浪，过着吟游诗人、“医生”和麻烦制造者的生活；正如我不知道大帝是否是在大殿里，花园中，还是在记忆中的皇宫里，在眼睑后的阴影里存在的一片宇宙中。也许你我都只是普通的小女孩，把郊外的森林当做自己的国土，在泥洼和腐叶间造起自己的王宫……我们究竟是在那个所有生命存在的宇宙之内，还是之外？_

大帝送走了女孩。望着女孩消失在王宫门外的那一刻，她发间已经发黄的茉莉花“簌”地掉在了地上。

 

*

“今天是最后一天了，是吗？”Yaz问道。

“什么？”博士有点心不在焉地拨弄着控制杆，问道。”

“那个你经常去看的女孩，今天是她生命的最后一天了。”她说，“你今天的情绪看起来很低落。”

博士坐到了控制台旁边的沙发上，木讷地摇着头，不说话。

“那个住在大本营中心医院，来自第13殖民星的黑发女孩，可以利用思想造出口袋宇宙的那个？我记得你上次说，因为13号殖民星遭受了邻近好战外星生物的屠杀，她虽然活了下来，但是脑部受到了重创，造了一个她无法承受的巨大口袋宇宙，持续运行下去会造成大脑的爆炸……而你这几天又天天把TARDIS开到那个口袋宇宙去，每次都偷偷摸摸在我们睡着的时候去，你以为我不知道吗？"

博士仍然沉默。

“……对不起，我很抱歉………”

博士望着窗外不远处那颗开始曾经繁花盛开的星球。那个女孩的想象简直是仙境……可惜不久之后，那一切都会毁灭在爆炸中，就像滚烫的岩浆吞噬山脚那曾经拥有温暖灯光的村镇。而她，无能为力。

Tardis也飘得很慢，仿佛知道了什么。

她把双手撑在控制台上，低着头，用头发遮住了她的脸。

过了一会儿，她终于说话了。

“我想喝……茶，”她说，“不加糖不加奶……把茶包留在里面。”

 

 

（The End）

 

Quote:

[1]引文来自卡尔维诺《圣约翰之路》( _The Road to San Giovanni_ )一书。

[2]此段故事来自于卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》( _Invisible Cities)_ 中对奥塔维亚的描述，但并不完全照搬。

[3]引文来自《看不见的城市》，有改动。原文如下：

“记忆中的形象一旦被词语固定住，就给抹掉了……或者，当我讲述其他城市的时候，已经在一点点失去她了。”


End file.
